


Wanderlust and Consequences part 3

by BettyHT



Series: Wanderlust and Consequences [3]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: This is part 3 of the story that starts as a prequel with Ben and Inger and young Adam and continues through Ben's marriage to Marie before skipping ahead sixteen years when Adam and Hop Sing travel to follow quests before returning.  There will be a character who returns to the family too and brings changes especially to Ben's life.  There are romances, marriages, children, adventure, drama, and a host of other things that happen in this novel length story posted in three parts because of restrictions on posting on this site.





	Wanderlust and Consequences part 3

Chapter 23

Looking at the woman whose hair was covered, Rose could see she was white even with the deep tanning of years living outdoors. Adam had lapsed back into unconsciousness again, but Rose's mind was racing and she had to ask.

"Are you Inger?"

With that first shock and then that one, the woman sat back with her hand to her mouth. After all these years, she found it so very difficult to believe what had just happened. The dark haired young man with her knelt by her side and put his hand on her shoulder as he said something to her in a language that Rose did not understand. After she answered, they young man had a strange look too. Adam stirred again and opened his eyes to stare at the woman who had not yet spoken.

Hesitantly and then with more confidence, she spoke. "Adam, my son, you have to be my son. I thought you were dead. I thought all of you were dead."

"We tried to find you, but it was so dangerous and we thought we were searching only for a body. After you were stabbed with that lance, there was so much blood. We thought you were dead. We had to protect Hoss."

"With that last sentence, Inger paled and needed the young man's support. "My baby, my baby is alive?"

Sporting a hint of a smile at that, Adam had an answer she loved to hear. "He's not such a baby any more. Hoss took after Uncle Gunnar except he's taller and wider."

"Bigger than you?"

"In all directions, yes. Hoss just got married about a month and half ago. I got married two days ago. Ma, this is Rose."

The two women clasped hands. The young man at Inger's side didn't move and didn't say anything but listened intently to everything.

"Why did the two of you wait so long to marry?"

"Hoss had to go to Texas to find a lady that was to his liking." Inger noticed the slight frown before Adam continued. "My first wife died, but she gave me a son, Keilani. Ma, there's something else. Pa got married again. We had no idea you could be alive. Ma, Hoss and I have a little brother. He's six years younger than Hoss. His name is Joe."

"So your father is married then?"

"No, no, sadly, Marie died a number of years ago. I was seventeen. She fell from her horse as she rode into the yard and broke her neck. Pa has been alone since then."

"Not so alone. He has three sons there with him."

"Ma, I'm so sorry that you were alone."

Sighing and grasping the hand of the young man at her side, Inger turned back to Adam. "Today I have had many shocks and surprises here, and you have had one, but there is more. Adam, this is Benjamin Kukuk, my son and your brother."

Struggling to sit up then, Adam held a hand to his head as the world was spinning a bit. Both Inger and Rose reached out to help him as he closed his eyes and let the dizziness go.

"I am so sorry, Adam. Perhaps it was too much to say. But he knew who you were as we talked so I thought you should know too."

"How?"

Smiling, Inger chided Adam a bit. "Surely you are not the naïve little boy who wondered where Hoss had come from, are you? You must know by now." Getting serious again, Inger explained. "I was with child when the Pawnee took me in exchange for the woman assaulted and killed by that man who joined our train. That Paiute lance cut my side open and I bled a lot, but they saved my life and my baby survived too. We were still with the Pawnee when he was born. When they saw he was white, they decided to sell us." That statement said a lot about how Inger had been treated by the Pawnee. "The Newe took us in. We lived with them until Bee was growing to be a man. Then we moved to Pocatello. I taught English on the reservation near there, and taught some of the soldiers the Newe language."

"Why did you come here?"

"Bee was working for the Army as a scout, and some people didn't like that. His life was threatened. Washakie is white also and was named for a great chief. He also was a scout and was threatened. We thought to move here where there are more Newe and find a place to call our own. We were told at the fort that we qualify under the Homestead Act and can claim one hundred sixty acres for each of us."

The mix of Indian and white clothing made a lot of sense then. The driver had listened and remained silent as the reunion took place and explanations were shared. But he had a question. "Those jaspers let us out here to die. No help has come so can one of you ride for help?"

"Yes, but the day is drawing to a close. We need to get a campsite set up, food prepared, and shelter made for us. Tomorrow morning if no help comes, Washakie can rider for help. We have food and blankets enough for all. We have much to discuss."

For five weeks, Adam and Rose had talked to each other about their family histories and about their personal lives. Now Adam and Inger had to talk like that and try to exchange as much as possible in a much shorter time. It seemed the two never stopped conversing as they shared the main points each thought the other should know. Finally as everyone neared exhaustion, Adam had one final question to put to Inger.

"Will you come home with us?"

"But what is home? We will talk more, and Bee and I will talk as well."

Addressing his newly discovered brother, Adam asked what they should call him because it was apparent that Bee was a term of endearment used by his mother.

For the first time Adam and Rose heard his voice which was eerily reminiscent of Ben's. "The soldiers called me BK or Bear. Either would be acceptable."

With that settled, the group lay down to sleep for the night protected by a windbreak constructed by BK and Washakie that blocked the wind and held the warmth to the small campfire. Rose lay snuggled up next to Adam who slept on his back which made him snore. Smiling, Inger asked Rose if she could get him to turn on his side. Rose told Inger that Adam's injured left leg made that too difficult. Inger went to get a soft pack, and with Rose's help, they got it behind Adam's head and shoulders to halt the snoring. Inger told Rose she would take a look at his leg in the morning.

Early that next morning, BK fashioned a stick for Adam to use to replace the cane which had been left on the stage. Using it, Adam was able to take care of his business in the morning. When he walked back into the camp, Inger asked to see his leg and that would have required him to remove his pants. Because of what Inger had learned the night before, she insisted even though Adam was quite reluctant to remove his pants until she reminded him that she had seen all of him before.

"But I was a small boy then."

"You are still my boy. Slip those pants off under the blanket and let me see your leg. I may be able to help."

Once Adam complied at Rose's insistence, Inger pulled back the blanket to examine his leg and observed that the knee and ankle were badly swollen even though Adam had done very little. After heating a kettle of water, she soaked cloths in it and then placed them on Adam's ankle and knee. As she worked, she asked Adam how his leg had been so badly injured. He told her how and why. Inger shook her head as he talked because it was another example of the hate people had based on ignorance. After about twenty minutes, Adam was amazed at how much better his leg felt.

"The swelling is the problem now. It leads to more swelling when you do something. Hot cloths should be applied or you should take hot baths before you do anything and then cold when you have done something especially at night. Keep doing that until there is no more swelling. Then you will be able to ride horses again."

Adam looked at Inger in surprise wondering how she had known that.

"You have powerful arms and shoulders. Your legs not so much. White men ride with saddles so they don't use their legs much as they ride a lot. Newe ride bareback mostly so they have to use their legs to control the horse. Farmers and others who work on their legs have stronger legs too."

"You're very observant."

"As you are. Now tell me how your father will react to this news."

Thinking for quite a few minutes about that and what he knew about his father, Adam wasn't sure. "He will be thrilled to know that you are alive. Will he welcome you into his home as his wife? I don't know. So much has happened since then. I know he loved you deeply. He keeps your photograph on his desk."

"With the pictures of his other two wives?"

Adam nodded. "Hoss, I am absolutely certain, will want to see you and keep you in his life. He has asked me literally hundreds of times to tell him everything I remembered about you as a mother. He will love you and BK without reservation. And, yes, Pa will want BK to be part of our family. There is no doubt of that at all. He invited Joe's half brother to live with us even though he was not blood relation to anyone but Joe."

"You hesitated there. What did you not tell me?"

"He invited my cousin Will to stay with us too."

"And why does that cause you pain?"

"Will didn't stay. He left with my fiancée at the time. In the end, it was a good thing for me even though it was painful at the time."

Yes, it is good you did not marry her. She betrayed you. Now tell me more of yourself and Rose."

Rose was amazed and pleased by Adam's answer as well as surprised because he usually kept so much of his personal feelings to himself. She adored his answer. "I love Rose with all my heart. I cannot imagine a life without her in it. Alamea was gone only five months when I first met Rose. I felt that I might be betraying Alamea by being so attracted to Rose so soon. Pa said you can't control when you fall in love, but that everyone should take what life has to offer and rejoice in it. He said it could happen suddenly or develop over time. He courted my mother a long time, but fell in love with you very quickly as you should know."

Washakie had gone for help earlier, and they could see a cloud of dust in the distance indicating that help was probably on the way. They still had some time to talk.

"Rose, what can you tell me about Adam?"

That questions surprised both Rose and Adam. To Inger, there was no one who could better describe her son, his strengths and his weaknesses. Rose loved Adam. That was very clear by her actions. She was also a very intelligent woman. Rose talked until the stage and the posse got there. Adam and Rose had to ride the stage to get to Salt Lake City to finish the contracts there.

"Please, Ma, where will you be when we come back this way?"

"We had planned to camp over that way where those hills are dark with trees. Can you meet us there when you are done with your ranch business?"

"And you'll be there?"

"We will be there until you return."

Hugging Inger and shaking BK's hand, Adam and Rose climbed aboard the stage to head toward Salt Lake City. The posse headed out on the trail of the thieves. Inger, BK, and Washakie headed to the low hills to camp, to hunt, and to wait. They would talk over their options, and by the time Adam and Rose returned there, they had decided to go to the Ponderosa with them.

"This must be resolved, and I must see my son, Hoss. The whole family deserves to see BK and he can decide if he wants to stay. For the rest, we shall see."

Rose stayed on the stagecoach to get home sooner and let them know of the momentous news so that there would be less shock to the family that a sudden appearance by Inger and BK could cause. Both sides would be wary, but they had time to prepare especially as Adam was riding again but lacked the stamina and strength to stay in the saddle for a long day. They proceeded slowly and the three day trip took six days. Finally they crested the last rise before the slope to the Ponderosa ranch house. Adam looked at Inger and reached out a hand to hold hers.

"It's going to be fine. We'll work it all out somehow as a family. We'll all tell the truth until the whole story is known. We'll see where it takes us."

Then the four of them rode to the house.

Chapter 24

The reunion was as emotional as the Cartwright men could get. There were tears shed. Ben had been shocked with Rose's announcement when she had arrived home ahead of the group. Over and over Ben said he had seen her die, but Rose tried to explain that although Inger wound had been extremely painful and bloody, she had been alive and the Pawnee had taken her. She also said that Inger had been with child when she was taken and Ben's son had been born healthy. Ben was so shocked by the revelations that he had felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. Rose had hoped that Hoss would be a pillar of strength but he was so overcome with emotion he could hardly stand much less help his father. It was Ivy and Hop Sing who helped the most. Neither had known Inger and were happy that members of the family would be reunited.

"I always tried to picture my Ma in my mind using the stories that Adam told me, but the only image I ever saw was that black and white photograph Pa has on his desk. I never could picture her with blond hair and standing tall and strong. Now I'll get to see her, and it's like a hole in my life is being filled."

"Hoss, that is just so interesting. That is a lot like what Adam said. After we left them and headed to Salt Lake City to do those contracts, he said it was like a hole in his heart had been repaired. He felt more complete knowing Inger was alive. She is an amazing woman. She's strong and capable. She's a take-charge kind of woman. She and Adam talked and talked for hours. You could see what a strong connection they have. He was hit over the head, dizzy, and half dazed, but when he looked at her the first time, he said 'Ma' clear as could be."

"So she rescued you and waited for you to come back?"

"Yes, Adam is with them now. She even knew how to help his leg. He's riding back with them, but probably very slowly after this long without riding a horse. He's got to be saddle sore, but he wanted to be with her and BK."

"Why do they call him BK?"

"His name is Benjamin Kukuk, so the soldiers called him BK or Bear."

"Why bear?"

"It's what Kukuk means. He's a big man but he looks more like Adam or your father than you. He took after Ben more than Inger although he does have blue eyes, they are blue with brown so they look a lot like Adam's eyes."

"What's he like?"

"Ah, picture Adam but relaxed and not so intense. He's as calm as Adam appears to be. He takes things very carefully, and speaks very little, but makes his point as clear as it could be. His voice sounds a lot like your father's, very deep and authoritarian. He's a gentle kind of man, but I wouldn't cross him at all. He looks like he could handle just about anyone."

Sitting and listening to Hoss and Rose talk, Ben gradually came back to the conversation. It had been a huge shock to learn that Inger was alive, but that he had another son whom he had never even known about and never seen was devastating. Ivy sat by his side holding his hand and insisting he drink some of the tea Hop Sing had provided. Hop Sing stood by and watched very pleased to see Ivy taking such good care of his old friend.

Almost as soon as the conversation had started with Rose saying that Adam was fine but that she had some amazing news, Joe had left. The first revelations that Inger was alive and had a son were about all he cared to hear it seemed. He left to go do chores but of course he wanted to escape the conversation more than anything. This had shaken his world almost as much as his father was affected. Rose wanted to go talk to Joe to find out his concerns but Hoss and Ben were here priority at first. She kept thinking about Joe and gradually came to realize what she thought must be his concerns, but then knew Hoss and Adam would have to be the ones to talk to him. This was going to be a very emotional time for all concerned, and for the most emotional one, Joe, it was going to be very difficult as well.

Fir the next several days, most of the talk was about Inger and BK until Rose exhausted what she knew. Then there were repeats of much of what she had already said for it seemed Hoss especially was starved for such information. Rose could easily understand Adam's statement that Hoss had asked him hundreds of times about his mother. Ben asked less but listened to everything as he thought about all that he had learned. There was guilt too of course for having left Inger behind and not knowing she was alive, and certainly for being ignorant of her being with child.

So when the family heard the arrival in the yard, they knew who it had to be and rushed outside. Ben was frozen in place when he saw Inger. She was of course much older but her natural beauty still shone. Next to her was a young man who was clearly his son. His resemblance to Adam in particular was noticeable and it was clear that the two men had the same father. Rose went to Adam and offered her shoulder to lean on because it was clear he was exhausted. With BK's help, they got him settled in a chair on the porch and Rose handed Keilani to him who was in tears to finally see his father. He had enjoyed his time playing with Lincoln, and being entertained by Hoss and Mabel, but it was his father that he needed most. He wrapped his arms around Adam's neck and snuggled into his shoulder.

"Inger, my love, is it really you? I see you, and I can't believe my eyes. Rose told me and I couldn't believe my ears. But here you are." Ben walked to Inger then and offered her his arms. She stepped into his embrace and the two hugged for a long time just so relieved that the other was truly alive after having believed for twenty-eight years that the opposite was true.

"Benjamin, we have another son. This is Benjamin Kukuk Cartwright."

Stepping to BK's side, Ben reached out to touch his son's face, and then offered his arms. BK stepped in to hug his father, but the hug was light, and he stepped back as soon as he could. BK didn't know enough about these people yet to offer his heart even though he liked Adam and thought he would like having him as a brother.

Next Hoss stepped up. He had been speechless when he saw his mother. Now he stood before her and tears ran down his cheeks.

"Do I measure up to the stories Adam has told you?"

Without saying a word, Hoss wrapped his mother in a hug and didn't let go. She began sobbing into his chest for seeing that her bright eyed baby had grown into this man was almost too much to believe, but the eyes made it true for no one else had ever had eyes like Hoss.

"Mama, why are you crying? I love you Mama, and I always will."

BK stepped up to Hoss then for he knew at that moment that he would love this brother too. Anyone who could love his mother like that without reservation deserved his love as well. He could see that Hoss didn't want to let go of their mother, and understanding that entirely, he wrapped one arm around Hoss and another around his mother. The three stood like that for a long time whispering their love for each other.

Once again Joe walked away. This time he went to put the horses in the stable. With four of them, it would take some time and that's what he needed. He could have used a shoulder to cry on but none were available at that moment. He talked to Cochise though as he worked.

"What of my mother now? Is she going to be forgotten? And if Pa was married to Inger when he married my mother, then they weren't really married, and I'm a bastard child. Oh, Cooch, I know you don't have any answers for me, but it's just good to have someone who will listen to me."

"I'll listen."

Standing at the door of the stable, Adam leaned against the door. He was exhausted but had seen how upset Joe was. He sent Rose inside to put Keilani down for a nap so he could talk with Joe. He had suspected he knew what some of the problem was and what he had heard confirmed most of what he had been thinking.

"We won't forget Marie, Joe. She was too big a part of our lives for us to forget her just like I never forgot Inger was my Ma for a time. I loved them both, Joe."

"You never really loved my mother. You just put up with her. I've heard some of what Pa has said about that."

"Joe, that was when she first arrived. I wasn't ready to have someone else in the family, and I was that age when I thought I knew everything."

"Just when do you think you'll grow out of that?" Joe was able to flash a smile at least.

"Very funny. No, your mother saved my bacon a number of times. Pa tended to be rather tough on me. Sometimes he seemed to think I was a lot older than I was, and I tried to live up to that, but failed to manage it at times."

"Like what?"

"You know Suzy, the saloon gal?" At Joe's nod and a smile, Adam continued. "Well, when we were a lot younger, she got me all hot and bothered and then proceeded to take care to that. Well her father caught us, and Pa and Marie were very embarrassed. Suzy's father told Pa I needed to be whipped." With his hand on the very pole where Ben had threatened to do it, Adam explained the rest of the story. "So you see, Joe, every time I see my back without any scars across it, I have to remember Marie and how she saved me from that, and Pa too. You have to know how badly he would have felt if he had done it. But Pa didn't always have control of what he did when he was mad especially when he was younger. He likes to say you got your temper from Mama, but you got it just as much from him."

"I never knew that story. But Adam, if Pa was still married to Inger when he married my mother, then the marriage wasn't legitimate, and I'm a bastard."

"Joe! Don't you ever say that. Never say that. They loved each other and married in good faith. We'll see a lawyer to see how we can get all the legal stuff worked out, but you were never that, so don't you dare say it. It will hurt Pa and Hoss just to hear you say that."

"All right, but you have to know that's what I'm thinking."

"Fair enough, but trust me on this please. We'll work everything out. We're a family."

"All right, I'll try to believe that. But you gotta know this is really tough, and no one seems to care how I feel about any of this."

"So I'm nobody?"

"You know what I mean. Everyone's happy about all of this. Now I got a stepmother I never knew, and another older brother, Hoss' full brother."

"Joe, we are all brothers. Now let's have none of that talk about half and full. We're family, and we'll work things out just like we always do. You have to understand how this makes Hoss and Pa feel too. Think about how you would feel if there was some way Marie could come back into our lives. Think about how we all tried to accept Clay and bring him into the family."

"I guess I never really thought about all of you would feel about that. I was just so happy to have another part of my family, part of my mother here." Looking a bit sheepishly at Adam then, Joe had a crooked little grin. "Hey, maybe you do still know everything."

"No, not at all, but I do know you and the rest of my family. Now if you don't mind, I'm really tired and would like to go inside to see if I can't get a little rest while the others are getting to know one another. You could sit by and listen. You might learn something."

"Adam, I never was a good student."

"No, but your eavesdropping skills are second to none. Think of it that way."

Joe chucked Adam in the shoulder, and the two brothers laughed. By the time they got back to the yard, everyone had apparently gone into the house. They went to join them. Rose was still upstairs with Keilani so Adam went up to help her get their little boy to take his nap.

"He's missed us, and especially you. He cried for you when I came home without you. Why don't you sing to him a little to get him to fall asleep."

Once Adam had Keilani in his arms, it didn't take long for the little boy's eyes to close and he snuggled against Adam's chest. Very carefully, Adam peeled his son from him and laid him in his bed. Then he took off his shirt and placed it over him instead of a blanket. It was still warm and of course smelled like Adam so Keilani could be soothed more as he slept. Then he laid a light blanket over that.

"That was very clever."

"We did that with Hoss when he was a baby. We used some things that Inger had used and put them with him when he slept. It soothed him. We learned that from women on the wagon train."

With Adam standing there with his shirt off, Rose had other ideas rather than soothing anyone to sleep. She ran her fingers through the hair on his chest as she liked to do whenever she got the chance. Without a word, Adam wrapped an arm around her and guided her to their room.

"Now perhaps you could help me get out of the rest of my clothes so I can get some rest."

"Cowboy, if I help you do that, you won't be getting any rest."

"Sweetheart, I was kind of counting on that. I'm sorry it hasn't been much of a honeymoon, but we can start making that better too." Pulling Rose into his embrace, Adam kissed her deeply and passionately which she returned. They had been apart for six days and had some time to make up. Both were so relaxed an hour later that they fell asleep in each other's arms and didn't wake until they heard their son calling for them. Then Adam dressed quickly and got Keilani while Rose finished dressing. When the three of them walked down the stairs together, there were a few knowing smiles in the group.

Now finally noticing how much better Adam was walking than just a week and a half earlier, Ben had to ask. Adam explained how Inger had started him on a natural treatment that seemed to be doing wonders for his leg that still hurt but was improving rapidly. If Adam hadn't pushed so hard on the ride back, he was thinking his leg might be even better. For the first time, he actually did believe that his leg would be almost as good as before.

Shortly after that, they all sat down to dinner. The table was filled to capacity with eight there. Inger sat next to Ben and BK sat on his other side next to Hoss and Ivy. With Adam on the other end holding Keilani and Rose to his side, the only place left for Joe was to sit between Rose and Inger. After grace was said, Inger put her hand on Joe's arm.

"Now we have been neglecting you. Bee and I know very little of you. Could you tell us your story?"

"Nah, you don't need to hear about me."

"You better tell em, Joe, or they're gonna hear it from Adam and me so you might want to get your version in first. Hey, Adam, should we start off with Joe's schemes or his chasing after every girl in Nevada?"

"Hey, bigger brother, it wasn't all the girls."

"Sure seemed like it, little brother."

"No, Hoss, our little brother was more discerning than that. He only chased after the pretty girls or the ones who would be real friendly."

"Adam, the table is no place for talk like that."

"Sorry, Pa. Where is the place for talk like that?"

Ben's look got Hoss laughing first, and then Joe joined in with his infectious giggle. Soon the laughter loosened everyone up much as Hoss and Adam had intended. They had done this little game before, and each of them seemed to know when it was needed without ever discussing it first. The two brothers grinned at each other, and Inger smiled at them. It was clear how much these brothers loved each other. She hoped BK could be accepted into the close-knit group. Soon Joe was telling tales of his derring-do as Hoss and Adam told slightly different accounts to which Joe objected of course but all in good humor. As they talked and Joe's mood improved immensely, Ben realized what they were doing. Inger and his oldest two sons were pulling Joe into the family reunion so that he felt he was part of it.

After dinner, BK and Hoss sat by the fire talking with Joe on one side and Adam on the other. Adam asked what had happened to Washakie. Hoss explained that he had gone to town with Candy and some of the hands. They were going to get him outfitted as a real cowboy and he had agreed to try working on the Ponderosa. Washakie did not remember any of his life before he was taken so had no idea what his name was although he said every time he heard David he turned to the speaker. So he was thinking that might have been his name or his father's perhaps, and when Candy suggested he might want to use that name, he agreed. On the ranch payroll, he would be Dave Washakie. He also said he thought he would like to get his hair cut, and Candy said he would help him with that. Hoss had given Candy authorization to put everything Dave needed on the Ponderosa account, and said the four of them could have dinner at ranch expense too.

Hoss brought up the next topic. He wondered if they could call BK something other than that for he thought it sounded so impersonal. They decided that Ben would confuse people and that Benji or Bennie sounded too much like a kid. Finally they asked what his middle name was if he had one. He said his mother said his middle name was Jacob. Adam asked if he would like Jake or Jacob, and he smiled and said that would be nice. It would put his captivity behind him. That settled it for everyone as Adam pronounced him Benjamin Jacob Cartwright or Jake.

At the dining table, Ivy and Rose got caught up with what had happened in each other's absence. They were working on sewing a dress to fit Inger. None of the dresses they owned would fit her as she was taller and broader than either of them. So they were using one of their dresses for a pattern, and using some cloth they had intended to use for shirts for their husbands and were crafting a dress of white and blue. It had a blue skirt and a blue apron, with a white blouse top. If they worked feverishly enough, they thought they might have it ready by the next day.

While the brothers talked and the sisters worked, Ben asked Inger to walk outside with him. Everyone noticed and no one said anything. It would be up to the two of them to decide how to proceed from this point on.

Chapter 25

"It seems our sons will find the reunion easier to work out than you and I will."

"Yes, it is different being brothers than being husband and wife but not husband and wife. You are my Benjamin and yet you are a stranger too."

"So what do we do now?"

"I think we need to take some time to get to know one another again before we decide what we will do. Adam has said he thought one thing was to speak with a lawyer to try to sort all of this out."

"Yes, but I would like some time as a family before all of this is all over town. People will be asking all sorts of questions, and we won't have answers. I know I want you to stay here. I don't want you to be anywhere else."

"That would be nice. The girls are making a dress for me so that when we do go to town so when people see me they will not see an Indian woman, but see me as I am."

"Our foreman Candy will see to that for Dave. It seems strange to call him that, but apparently he was quite happy to use that and his other name as a last name. He will always have some of both cultures, but I'm glad that he is looking to find his place in this one. He's a fine horseman according to Adam so I'm sure he will quickly learn what he needs to do here. Once he had a few paychecks, he can decide if he wants to stay or leave, but at least it will finally be his free choice."

"He may wish to find his family, and I would like to help him, but from what I know, he was traded several times. We may never know his origin."

"He has a place here then."

"Thank you. Thank you for welcoming our son and me into your home as well."

"Did you think it would be anything but that? This is your home too regardless of how things work out."

"A lot can change in twenty-eight years. You have married and lost another wife, gained another son, and built this huge ranch. Oh, Benjamin, that dream seemed so big when we talked of it, but you have done it."

"With Adam at my side for a long time. He had to grow up so fast after that Indian attack. He has suffered so many tragedies in his life. I worry about him more than the other two. He had a shell around his heart for so long. Rose broke through or I fear he may have been lost. She is a very feisty woman, as stubborn and fiery as he can be, and I think there may be some terrible arguing between the two at some point, but each has found someone who could reach through all the pain and bring healing."

"Yes, I got some of that just in the short time we were together. They have great passion, the two of them. They love each other so much I do not fear that there will be anything that will come between them for long."

"Has he told you though that he did go to college?"

"Yes, we talked a lot. He seems quite proud of what you accomplished together. He also is rightfully proud of helping Hop Sing, and in forming his own shipping company. It is doing quite well apparently."

Noticing the frown that Ben had at that statement, Inger put her hand on Ben's arm. "You should not fear him leaving because he has done these things. Doing these things has made it more likely he will stay. I know he talks of distant lands and wondrous things, but he came back, didn't he? He dreams big dreams too. You should be the one who understands that best."

"I do understand, and I also have a better understanding of how my family felt when I left. When I was that age, I was so sure of what I wanted to do and never saw how much leaving hurt those I loved."

"But the Ponderosa is still part of Adam's dreams so he will be here as long as you give him room to roam too."

"You should see him in the winter months. Hoss says he's either a bear who can't get to sleep or a hungry cougar eyeing up prey. Spring is more joyous around here because of it though. We're all happy to get him out of the house, and he's thrilled to be free of the confinement. He'll head up to the line cabins to make sure they're ready to use and are fully supplied. He'll be all alone for weeks and come home as contented as can be."

"He was always like that. He would hug me so fiercely and then run off to do whatever was next on his agenda."

"Hoss is just the opposite. He loves being here and nothing better than to be snuggled up with his family. That's why he would get so angry sometimes with Adam in the winter. Hoss enjoys the quiet company of those he loves."

"Hoss was just like that as a baby. He was only completely relaxed and smiling when one of us was holding him. Bee is a little like both then. He enjoys action as well as solitude. He roams but always stays close to home if that makes sense to you. He doesn't like being cooped up anywhere. He spends a lot of time thinking but not too much time talking. He would fight to the death for me, and now I think he will have that same loyalty to the rest of his family."

"Have you always called him Bee?"

After just a moment, Inger composed herself and answered. "Yes, I couldn't bear to say Ben. I thought you were dead. So even though I wanted our son to carry on his father's name, I couldn't use that name all the time. It would have been too painful."

"I don't want to pry, and you don't have to answer, but did you have a husband with the Shoshoni?"

"No, I already had brought a future warrior into their tribe so they did not insist. They were enough women for the men until the smallpox hit five years ago. Many of the men were away hunting so they were not infected, but the women and children suffered terrible losses. By then I was not with them any longer. Ben you have to know though that the Pawnee were not so kind. They were angry after one of their women had been assaulted and killed. They wanted revenge, and I was there."

Wrapping an arm around Inger, Ben tried to soothe her, but then it seemed that the grief of twenty-eight years came rushing out. He wrapped his other arm around her and held her close as her body shook with her sobs. She had been so strong for so long because she had to be, and for the first time since she was taken, she could feel safe and protected without the need to hold all her emotions in check. Ben found tears flowing as well, and he kissed the top of Inger's head a number of times. As the tears gradually diminished and the heart wrenching shuddering stopped, Ben pulled Inger to sit on the bench that was near them. She leaned into his side as he crooned softly to her to soothe her. When she finally was able to sit up and look at him, her eyes were red and puffy, but Ben felt he had never seen her more beautiful. She was vulnerable and sweet under that strong exterior. She had not lost any of the qualities which had made him fall in love with her so many years before.

"Would it be possible for that lawyer to come here to speak with us and give us advice?"

"I'm sure that would be fine. We pay him enough that he should do that. I'll have one of the boys go to town to make that arrangement tomorrow."

"This has all been very unsettling to your Joseph. He fears for his place in the family?"

"No, I think he fears for his mother's place in the family. He's most worried that if you and I were still married, then my marriage to his mother was not legitimate."

"And then he would not be legitimate. That is a hard thing for him to have to consider, but maybe this lawyer can come up with something to make that not be so."

"Yes, I'm sure he can. Now I have one question for you. There is no man in your family to ask so I must ask you. Inger Cartwright, may I court you? May I take you on picnics, and to town for dinner, and out riding so that we can get to know one another again?"

"Oh, Ben, thank you, yes!"

And for the first time in twenty-eight years, Ben and Inger kissed and held each other like lovers do. Inger relaxed into his embrace knowing he would give her time, and that the two of them could nurture their long lost love. As the hour grew late and both were emotionally exhausted, they walked inside to find their four tired sons waiting up for them worried about how long they had been outside. When Ben made the announcement that he was courting Inger, there were four relieved smiles that there would be no hurried resolution to their situation, and that everyone could take time to get used to the changes in their lives.

By late the next afternoon, the family was again gathered in the great room, but this time they were talking with their lawyer. He had some ideas about how to handle everything, and agreed with Joe's position that there had to be a way to ensure that Marie's marriage to Ben was legitimate. Hiram was thinking that he could do that. With Inger gone for so long, he could use the concept of desertion as grounds to say the marriage no longer existed even though it had been legitimate. Then Marie's marriage to Ben was also legitimate. When he learned that Ben had asked to court Inger, he smiled. That having taken place before they consulted with him meant that they had accepted that they were no longer married. Hence, they could remarry which in the eyes of the law would show evidence of good faith that believing the other to be deceased, each had assumed the marriage no longer existed.

"But we were still married when Benjamin Jacob was born?"

"Yes, less than a year of separation even though each thought the other deceased is not enough to invalidate the marriage. The five years that elapsed between the apparent death of Inger Cartwright and the marriage to Marie Cartwright more than satisfies the requirements of the law. Now if you court Inger, and then the two of you remarry, all legal issues should be satisfactorily resolved."

"Should be?" Ben was concerned that someone could challenge their arrangement.

"The only persons who could bring it into question are the heirs. Any one of these four young men here could dispute this, and it would be a difficult situation for a judge to decide for there is no precedent that I know of that he could use. It would all depend then on how the judge would read the law."

Adam spoke before any of this brothers could. "Hiram, how could we ensure that could never happen?"

"If all were made equal heirs, or if all would sign an agreement not to dispute the arrangement, then there would be no problem."

Joe was the first to agree but Hoss and Jake nodded as well. None of them would ever think to do something like that, but each thought it would be good to get it settled once and for all time. Ben could settle it even faster, but he was pleased to see all four sons in agreement already.

"Hiram, draw up a new will making all four sons equal heirs. That should do it, right?"

"We can draw up a temporary agreement right now, and I can have the formal will drawn up within a few days. Then if you come in to sign with two witnesses who are not in the will and unrelated to you, we can file that will and discard the old one. Do you still want Adam as executor?"

"They're all old enough now so put all four in as executors but Adam will have the deciding vote in any dispute. With four, there could be a logjam if it's two and two in any voting."

With all the legal issues resolved to everyone's satisfaction and Joe's great relief, it seemed that life was settling down for the family. Jake took the upstairs guest room as his own putting Keilani in his parents' room for the time being. Inger got the guest room downstairs.

The next morning, Adam went riding with Jake to show him more of the Ponderosa and get him familiar with its operation. Adam introduced him to the hands and explained their situation briefly before they left. As they moved from branding stations to horse breaking corrals and to pastures, the basic operation of the ranch was thoroughly explained. Jake was comfortable with Adam and not just because he was the first brother he met. He appreciated Adam's spare use of language to say only what needed to be said, and that as they rode, Adam never felt a need to fill silence with words, and Adam appreciated that same trait in Jake.

Meanwhile, Hoss and Joe were riding together that day, and there were plenty of words. Hoss knew that Joe was still uneasy and worked on him to get the full story of what was bothering him. It needed to be out in the open so they could deal with it. Hoss was sure that Joe wouldn't say anything to their father at all, and because of the close friendship that seemed to be developing between Adam and Jake, he probably wouldn't voice his concerns to Adam either.

"So, let me see if I have this straight. You're worried that you're brother number four now and have another older brother. You're also thinking that I'll like Jake better than you cause you said 'three's a crowd' just a minute ago. Now first of all, three's a crowd is only a problem if you're with a gal and somebody else is there. You and me and Adam was three brothers for a long time now. No reason to think three or even four of us can get along. You might even like having another brother around when Adam gets on his high horse."

Joe had to chuckle at that. He could just picture his oldest brother in a dispute with all three lined up against him. "That's true."

"Now as to having another older brother, Joe, it ain't like we're kids any more. He's a man. You're a man. Treat him like one, and he'll treat you like one. Heck he's been an only child. He don't know what it's like to have brothers either. This has to be just as hard for him and maybe harder."

"Why would it be harder?"

"Just think about being dropped into some business like the Ponderosa as a man, a full fledged brother responsible for getting everything done around here and having no idea how it's all done. Now Adam is gonna show him around for a few days, but that ain't gonna be enough. He's gonna need some help from the rest of us for quite a spell I'm reckoning."

"I wasn't thinking of it that way. I was thinking he might try bossing me around, but he can't cause he doesn't know even a little bit of what I know about running the place."

"That's right. He ain't even been to town yet neither, so who's gonna show him that now?"

"Oh, boy, that could be a lot of fun. I oughta get him to buy some new clothes and stuff too. Maybe we could get him a saddle too, cause it's hard to do roping and stuff without one."

"Now you're talking, Joe. We surely don't want Adam taking him shopping for clothes."

"Yeah, he'd come home wearing all black and we wouldn't be able to tell the two of them apart. Now that could make it pretty tough for Rose."

Hoss started guffawing then and Joe laughed so hard he almost fell off his horse. The rest of the day passed pleasantly enough except for cleaning out a beaver dam that had slowed the flow of a creek across one of their pastures. When they rode back into the yard that afternoon all muddy and wet from their work, they were still smiling. Ben noticed and smiled as well. When they went into the stable, Ben turned to Inger who was sitting at his side on the porch.

"Hoss is a healer. He worked on Joe today. I was thinking he would. He calms Joe down like no one else can. Things are really starting to look up now."

Inger smiled as well. Just an hour or so earlier, Adam and Jake had come back, and Jake couldn't wait to tell his mother what he had seen. Ben had said that they would start taking rides on the Ponderosa as well, but they had only ridden to the lake that day. She had enjoyed that immensely but was tired from all the traveling and wanted to enjoy some time relaxing in the comfort of having her own home and a family again.

That night at dinner, the brothers shared what they had done that day. Joe invited Jake to go with him into town on Saturday to buy some new clothes and a new saddle. When he explained why, Jake agreed. Hoss invited himself along, and then Adam said he ought to go as a chaperone so they didn't get Jake into too much trouble.

"He says chaperone, but what he means is 'wet blanket' cause older brother here never did know how to have any fun."

"Now Joe that ain't fair. Adam knows how to have fun. He just don't like doing it cause he might muss his hair or get his clothes dirty."

Hoss' comment got one of Adam's sneers which got Hoss and Joe laughing. Nevertheless, all four brothers went into town the next afternoon. Hoss drove the buckboard with Jake next to him as Adam and Joe rode. They made their purchases, had some drinks at a few of the saloons as Joe showed Jake his favorite parts of town. Then after dinner at the International House, the four rode home except Adam took Jake's spot on the wagon because Adam's leg was sore after working hard the previous day and then the long ride to town followed by a lot of walking. Sport was more rambunctious than usual with an unfamiliar rider. Each time Sport tossed his head though, Jake leaned forward and bit the animal's ear. After doing that several times, Sport calmed a bit which amazed the other three brothers.

"I'm not sure I would ever do that, but Jake, can you help me break some horses. I got some just as cantankerous as old Sport there. Hey, I gave a horse to Adam. His name is Drum, and he's just as cantankerous as Sport. Maybe you could calm him some too."

"Joe, I would be pleased to do so."

Hoss was reminded that he had a question he had been meaning to ask Jake. "Jake, why do you talk so fancy and all? You ain't never been to college like our older brother here."

"Mama taught me English from the time I was little, but I had no one with whom to speak it except her, and she corrected my grammar all the time. By the time I met any others with whom I could speak English, the patterns were well established."

Over the next few weeks, more questions would be asked and answered. Ben courted Inger, and both of them enjoyed their time as parents and grandparents for Keilani loved his new grandmother. Dinners were fun again as the family gathered each day. The only disappointing thing for Ben was that the situation had spurred Adam to draw up house plans and prepare to start building his own home. He knew the day would come when his sons would leave the house, but it was a melancholy thought. However Inger reminded him that he was only going to be about fifteen minutes away so his great fear that Adam would leave the Ponderosa would not be realized.

Chapter 26

"Ride em, Adam, ride em!" Hoss and Joe were yelling as Adam rode another mustang to a standstill. He slid off and limped over to the corral fence where his brothers were waiting. He had been baited into riding that morning by Joe's taunts. He knew he was going to pay for this with a sore leg and probably a scolding from Rose if not his father as well. On the other hand, it felt great to be doing something so physical again. Joe and Jake were taking turns as well and they were likely to get a lot more horses ready today than they could have otherwise. Joe was thrilled for he had an Army contract to fulfill, and this would put him ahead of schedule so if something unforeseen happened, it wouldn't matter so much.

As Joe headed for the chute for the next ride, Hoss put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Ya done proved to him that ya ain't too old for this. Why don't you just call it a day? I seen ya limping after that last one."

"If I quit now, he'll just use that. He's two rides behind Jake and me now with that one that he had to back off on when he got so riled in the chute. When he rides this one, he'll still be one behind so he'll ride again after Jake rides. By then I should be ready for one last one, and it's pretty late in the afternoon so that'll be it."

"You're tempting fate, brother."

"A little, maybe, but when haven't we done that here? Tomorrow I'll be at the house working because I have a crew coming in to help me plaster all the inside walls. I won't be riding."

"Rose would have my hide ifn I didn't at least try to talk you out of this."

"Consider your hide saved then. I'll be sure to tell her you warned me off more than once. She does know how stubborn I can be."

There was a commotion by the chute then, and both brothers turned to look. Joe was having trouble with the same horse as before. Jake was there telling him the horse was too agitated to ride, and that he should pick another. Even on the opposite side of the corral, Adam and Hoss could hear how heated that exchange had gotten. They walked over to see if they could help. Hoss got there first because Adam was still limping.

"Now, hold on, boys, hold on. All that hollering ain't helping that horse settle down none."

"Well, if Jake would just keep his nose out of my business, the horse wouldn't be so agitated."

"Now, Joe, that isn't fair. That horse was too agitated when I got here. That was all I was trying to tell you. Why can't you wait another day to ride her?"

"Yeah, Shortshanks, what's wrong with waiting one more day with that particular horse? We got lots that still need breaking."

By then, Adam had reached the three. "So did you come to stick your nose in it too!"

Adam backed away with his hands in mock surrender to Joe's comment. He climbed up to sit on the top rail and watch his three younger brothers spar. It didn't take long. Joe was as frustrated as possible. He had wanted to show off not only for Jake but for Adam and the other men. They were always comparing him to Adam, and when he rode this wild one, he had hoped they might back off on the comments. Now with Adam riding more than he had even though Adam had a bum leg, and Jake riding as well as either of them, he would still be hearing the comparisons. He went to climb up on the horse anyway, and Hoss grabbed his arm.

"I ain't gonna let you risk your life for no reason just cause you're madder than a wet hen. You ain't riding no horses until you get your temper cooled down."

"So now it's you too. Well I've had it. I'll see you all later." Stalking to where Cochise was saddled, Joe mounted up and rode off."

"I'm sorry for doing that. I didn't realize how much of a temper he has. I only wanted him to try a different horse."

Hoss put his arm on Jake's shoulder. "He'll cool off. He heats up fast and cools off just about as fast." Looking up at Adam, Hoss had another question. "Now can you quit for the day."

"Yes, mother hen, I can quit. How about you, Jake?"

"I think I'll walk this mare around and see if I can't soothe her a bit. She's very upset right now, and she could get the whole bunch of them skittish the way she is now."

"Sounds good to me, little brother. Adam, do we have time to go take a looksee at your house? I ain't seen it since you got the windows and doors cut out."

As Hoss and Adam rode to Adam's home that was nearly constructed, Joe rode back to the ranch house. He had run Cochise hard, and felt bad about that. He wanted to get his horse home and properly groomed. He promised her a little extra grain for being so understanding and letting him ride off his frustrations. He was still mad at Jake though. He didn't think it was right for him to interfere especially because he had only arrived on the ranch a short time before.

Jake ended up walking the mustang mare all the way to the main corrals. He put her in a corral with just a few of the Ponderosa ponies thinking she would settle down better that way. He walked to the stable then and put his horse in a stall. As he was walking to the house, he saw Rose walking back from the garden it appeared, and she seemed very unsteady on her feet. He rushed to her, and when he got there, he reached out an arm to steady her.

"Oh, Jake, I'm sorry, I just started feeling faint for some reason. Only now I think I'm going to be sick too."

Reaching out one hand to a tree to steady herself more, Rose leaned over and retched. Nothing came out because she had already lost her lunch earlier. Jake held her hair back, and then wrapped an arm around her to make sure she didn't fall.

"Are you sick? Should I get some help?"

"Yes, and no. I know what it is. I just need a little time if you don't mind. Would you help me to walk to the garden bench in the back of the house? I would like to sit there for a bit."

Keeping his arm firmly around Rose's waist and holding her arm with his other arm, Jake walked back to the garden. He helped Rose sit on the bench, and then asked if he should stay or leave.

"If you don't mind, I would like a little company. And if I need help on the walk back, you'll be here."

When Joe rode into the yard and dismounted, he saw Jake holding Rose and then hugging her. Soon the two walked toward the back of the house and out of sight with Jake's arms wrapped around Rose. He stood for just a moment with his mouth open as if to say something, but then he walked in the stable with Cochise and put her in a stall and groomed her. He was still there when Adam and Hoss came riding in over an hour later talking about Adam's new house.

"Hey, Shortshanks, you all cooled off about Jake and that horse now?"

"No, I'm not, and I think it would be best if he left here as soon as possible."

Startled by the vehemence of Joe's statement, Adam and Hoss stood in shock. "Joe, one argument shouldn't cause you to talk like that. Jake belongs here as much as Adam and I do."

Adam issued a warning. "You better not let Pa hear you talk that way. He's not had a chance to get to know his son, and he deserves that."

"Well, if you knew what I knew, you wouldn't be talking like that. You better move to that house of yours as soon as you can, and put some good locks on the doors." With that, Joe stalked out of the stable heading to the house.

Watching him leave, Adam looked at Hoss. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know. He seemed more upset than when he was at the breaking corrals. It don't look like he and Jake had a fight. I've kinda been expecting that. It might clear the air a bit. He always seemed to want to take a swing at you when he was mad. Don't know what he's chewing on now though."

In companionable silence as they contemplated their younger brother's mood, Adam and Hoss groomed their horses and fed them before walking to the house. Hop Sing met Adam at the door of the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"That's very nice, but I could use a hot bath instead."

"No, not for you. For Missy Rose. She in garden. Not feel well. You give." Hop Sing handed the cup of tea to Adam who shrugged and walked back to the garden. When he got there, he found Jake sitting next to Rose on the bench.

"Thank goodness, you're here. Rose isn't feeling well, and I had to help her walk here."

"Jake, I didn't want you to say anything."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't think being ill was something you wouldn't tell Adam."

"It's too late, anyway, Rose. Hop Sing knows. He sent me here with some tea for you. It actually smells pretty good. Thanks, Jake. I think I can handle it from here."

With a relieved look, Jake got up and left. Adam took his spot on the bench and leaned close to Rose.

"All right, now. Tell me what's wrong or I'm taking you to Doc Martin right now."

"I'm not sick."

"So you're saying Jake just lied to me?"

"No, I'm sick and I'm not sick."

Shaking his head in exasperation, Adam wrapped an arm around Rose. "You're going to have to explain more than that."

"Well, I think you better hurry up and get that house done. Paint all the rooms including the one you said we would be using for a nursery some day."

For just a moment, Adam was blank, and then his face lit up in a grin soon to be replaced by a look of concern. "Are you all right? Is being sick part of it?"

"I have limited experience with that. We had a couple of married hands on the Nivens Ranch, and I seem to remember them complaining about this. But there are other signs."

"Some of those things I mentioned over the last few weeks?"

"Yes, my body is going through some changes, and the moodiness and the tears all the time are probably part of it. Mind you, I'm only going on what those ladies used to talk about when they were with child. It seemed like all the worst things were in the beginning when most people don't even realize why you're so different."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's a scary thought. I wanted to be sure and get used to the idea too. You were so busy with the house and then you were gone on that drive so I had time to think about it all. I was going to tell you today but you didn't come back for lunch, and then I went to the garden to pick green beans and the smells of the garden made me sick. Hop Sing really is a wonder. I'm feeling better already."

"He does seem to brew some magic potions in there."

"Now tell me why you're limping so badly. You haven't limped that badly in several months."

"Well if I don't tell you, Hoss will. I was breaking a few horses today."

"What? How irresponsible is that? You have a wife and a child and a baby on the way, and you risk your life like that?"

"Well, in my defense, I didn't know there was a baby on the way."

"Adam, don't quibble. You shouldn't have been doing that and you know it."

"No, I don't know it. I have to do my share of the work around here, and breaking horses is part of it. It's no more dangerous than going on a cattle drive and I did that. Besides I didn't ride any horse that was going to be dangerous."

"They're all dangerous."

"No, not really. Some just need to learn who's the boss, and then they settle right down. Joe had one that wasn't that way, and he had words with Jake when Jake tried to tell him not to try riding him. I wouldn't ride a horse that the men know is too riled up or too dangerous to break. I got into it with Joe over a roan stallion he tried to break. Darn thing wanted to kill anyone who was on his back. Hoss finally took him up to the high pastures and released him."

"You are an expert on changing the subject just like your father claims you are. We were talking about you taking chances with your life and suddenly we're talking about Joe. I want to talk about you not breaking horses."

There is the crux of it though. I will continue to break horses and do anything else expected of me on this ranch. I won't do any horse breaking I'm not asked to do."

"So Joe asked you to help?"

With Adam's grimace at that question, Rose knew she had hit the bullseye. "So how did he get you to do it? Goad you into a contest? Complain that you don't do any of the hard work? Tell you you're getting old?" Adam's shamefaced look at that last one let her know she had struck it exactly right again. "You brothers need to grow up!"

"I'm all grown up in the ways that count. Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"Not here, and not with my mouth tasting the way it does even after this tea, but yes, you can make it up to me by demonstrating your other skills later."

"I'll take a cool bath to soak my leg later. Would you like to join me?"

With her mouth dropping open, Rose shook her head negatively. "Not when everyone in the house would know what we were doing."

"Now, I'm looking forward to us having our own house even more. When we go inside, do you want to tell them the news or keep it as our secret for a while yet?"

"I'd like to keep it just between us for now. Perhaps in the next few days, we could go to town and see Paul to confirm it and let us know how far along I am."

"You don't know?"

"I'm pretty new at this. Maybe I could talk to Inger about it. It's so difficult though. Today I just started crying when I was thinking about it. I've never been so emotional." At Adam's smirk, Rose had to amend her statement. "Well, I get angry and such, but I don't cry except now I do."

"That's a good idea. We should tell Pa then too because we can't expect her to keep a secret like that."

"If we get a chance then, let's tell them tonight."

With that settled, Adam helped Rose stand. She didn't feel dizzy any more, but it had come over her quickly earlier so she told Adam it would be best if she held on to his arm as they walked.

"No more riding for you then. It's too dangerous."

"Well what about your riding?"

"I'm not with child, prone to dizziness, and likely to throw up my lunch. Now that's settled, right?" Adam wanted to make sure he had her promise because he knew she would never break a promise. She hemmed and hawed a bit, and then agreed to promise not to ride until after the baby was born. She had known he was going to be overprotective, but at that moment, it felt very nice.

Once Adam and Rose walked inside, there was little they could do but tell their news. Joe had accused Jake of going after Adam's wife. That had gotten everyone involved defending one of the three. Ivy said Rose would never do such a thing because she loved Adam with all her heart. Hoss agreed with Ivy, and Joe said of course he would because she had him wrapped around her little finger. Inger said Jake wouldn't do anything like that, and Ben tried to get everyone to calm down. Then Joe had related what he thought he had seen. Jake said it didn't happen, and Joe called him a liar. Right about then, Adam opened the door and came in with Rose on his arm. Everyone was standing in the great room, and all the faces looked red and angry.

"What's going on?"

Trying to keep the peace, Ben stepped forward. "Nothing that we should talk about now. We should wait until everyone calms down, and then we can talk."

Unwilling to let it ride, Joe blurted out his accusation though. "This is too important to wait. Jake was kissing and hugging Rose. I saw them."

Bursting into tears, Rose turned and buried her head in Adam's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and then they heard Keilani crying. Adam whispered in her ear, and Rose wiped the tears away as best she could and rushed to the stairs and up to their son. Adam turned a glare on Joe. "Don't you ever accuse my wife of being unfaithful. You won't like what happens next. We weren't going to say anything yet, but Rose was not being kissed and hugged by Jake. She was sick and dizzy, and he went to help her. He held her hair away from her face for obvious reasons and then had his arms around her to help her walk. I just did the same as we walked back here." By this time, Inger had her hands over her mouth squelching the urge to say something, and Ben had the beginnings of a smile as well. "We're going to have a baby, and I would appreciate it if this family could try to keep things mellow until Rose and I get used to the idea." Walking to the stairs, Adam had one last comment, and it was for Jake. "Sorry, Jake, this is what being part of a family is like sometimes." Then Adam walked up the stairs. He would have liked to take them two at a time and fast, but his leg hurt.

Every pair of eyes in the room turned to Joe then. He was about as embarrassed as it was possible to be. He had let jealousy and his competitiveness get in the way of loving his family and now had to apologize. "All right, I was a horse's ass. I'm very sorry Jake. I guess I wanted to find something bad that you had done to justify my feelings. I was very wrong, and I'm very sorry. I'll do your chores for the next week."

"The next month would show that you were genuinely sorry."

For a moment, Joe was speechless but then saw the grin Hoss had and the smirk on Jake's face.

"You really are a lot like Adam. But yes, I'll do them for the next month. I deserve it."

Looking at Inger, Ben had to chuckle. "You see, my dear, you were gone long enough that you don't have to worry about punishing our sons for wrongdoing. They now punish themselves."

The laughter released the last of the tension, and Ben went to tell Hop Sing there was something to celebrate at dinner. Hop Sing's joy was evident in the comments they heard then. Even the ones in Chinese sounded happy.

That night after dinner, Adam had a long soak in cool water. His leg felt much better afterwards as he walked through the great room to head up to bed. His father had some choice words about him breaking horses but without the vehemence of Rose's comments earlier. Rose had that self-satisfied smirk then, and Adam had to respond. "All right, all right. I won't do any horse breaking for the time being. But I'm not over the hill yet. When my leg is better, I plan to do it again." Then he pulled Rose up, and the two of them headed up the stairs arm in arm. Soon after that, Hoss and Ivy went up the stairs as well.

Joe just had to comment. "Jake, you see what happens when you get married. You have to go to bed earlier. Marriage makes you act older than you are."

Jake's comeback left Joe speechless which wasn't an easy thing to do. "Joe, by now, I would think you would know, they're not sleeping any more than they used to sleep. They've just found other reasons to retire early." With that, Jake walked outside to take a short walk in the fresh air before he headed to bed. It had become a nightly ritual with him. When Inger and Ben headed off to their bedrooms, Joe decided he would go to bed too.

Later after an especially gentle and sensuous bout of lovemaking, Rose asked Adam if he could please get her a cup of tea to help her sleep. They both knew that Hop Sing would have some tea in the warming oven just for that reason. Adam slid out of bed and pulled on his robed. He bent down to kiss Rose lightly before he headed downstairs. As he neared Inger's room, his father came out of her room wearing just his robe. Adam smirked and Ben looked exceedingly embarrassed.

"You may as well just spend the night with her. We all know about it anyway."

Surprised at that comment, Ben had to ask. "How could you all know?"

"Pa, you know that squeaky board in the hallway that you used to hear when we were sneaking in late so you could get up and let us know your opinion of our habits. Pa, it still squeaks."

Chapter 27

"Our sons are very understanding."

"Yes, but I think it will only last a short time. We need to do something about this, and I have the perfect idea. Inger, will you marry me again?"

Lifting her head from Ben's chest, Inger smiled and nodded. "Yes, my love, I think that is a wonderful idea. Perhaps as soon as possible."

"Well I don't think we have to worry about that, now do we?"

"Not about having a baby, no. But I worry about the example we are setting for our children and our grandchild. He should know that his grandparents are married if they are sleeping in the same bed."

"You're right of course, but I think Keilani is a little young to think anything at all. However, I did preach to my sons that they should be married before they were intimate with a woman, and now I've broken my own rule, and many times."

Smiling and laying her head back on Ben's chest, Inger went back to stroking his broad chest. "Yes, but we do have a unique situation. Ben, in my mind, we were always married, but your situation was so different. You had boys to raise and no one to help. Now though, we're together and nothing can keep us apart."

"So when do you want to have the wedding?"

"I think just a family gathering would be nice. So could the minister come here and marry us in front of our family. I think everyone in town thinks we're still married anyway. We told Roy and Paul, but other than the minister, the rest of your friends do not know the whole story."

The next day, Adam and Hoss were going to town to pick up supplies and furniture for Adam's new home so they were asked to contact the minister about coming out on Saturday to perform a wedding. Jake rode along to pick up some things that had been ordered for him. He was enjoying the interest women were showing in him and that no one was staring any more. There had been enough time for the basics of the story to be told around town. As far as the ladies in town were concerned, there was another eligible bachelor on the Ponderosa. Joe didn't seem the marrying type at that point, and Adam and Hoss were married, so Jake got a lot of attention. There were extra supplies to get as well to make the celebration special.

While Hoss was in the mercantile picking out the things they wanted and Adam's orders were being loaded in the wagon, Adam and Jake went to the bank to get some business done there. Ben wanted to make sure that the bankers knew that Jake represented the Ponderosa now, and just like with any transaction, he could co-sign with any of the others. So Jake accompanied whoever was doing business for the Ponderosa. After the mess with Tom Burns assuming Adam's identity, no funds were released from Ponderosa accounts without two of them requesting it. It was a minor inconvenience and a major safety feature for their accounts. Their next stop was supposed to be the minister's house but they never got there. As they left the bank, they were accosted by some out-of-work miners who probably liked John Miller better than they liked the Cartwrights.

"Hey, there goes that Cartwright that likes lying with darkies. He got himself a darky baby."

"Yeah, and the other ain't no better. Living with them Injuns all that time, he probably had a bunch of em too."

"Nah, I heard he don't like women. He ain't really a man. When he showed his face around here first, he had long hair like a girl."

"Well Injun lovers are better than darky lovers, dontcha think?"

"Nah, they're both just spittoon spit. That's what that bastard kid of his is worth too."

Holding off as long as he could, Adam finally stopped and stood with that dead stare of his. Jake stopped at his side. If the miners hadn't been drinking homemade hooch already that day, they might have known to move on, but the one closest to Adam just had to say one more thing.

"Now you got a Comanche bastard bitch. She whelp a litter for ya yet?"

He probably never saw the fist coming that laid him out on the street, but it did cause the other five to charge the two Cartwrights. Soon there was an all out battle in the street. Both Jake and Adam had fighting skills superior to the men who had accosted them, but they were outnumbered, and Hoss was nowhere in sight. At one point, Adam and Jake were back-to-back fighting.

"Pa's going to blow his top over this."

"So? What can he do?"

"I think you're about to get one of Pa's famous lectures."

Their conversation was cut short as two of the miners bull rushed them. Soon there were two more miners down so the odds were closer to even with three against two. As the miners stopped to catch their breath and circle around to use their numbers to better advantage, Adam had another comment.

"Rose is going to even angrier than Pa."

"Ah, you can take that one on by yourself. She's all yours. I bet she's got a sharp tongue when she wants to."

"Oh, yeah!"

At the moment the miners charged them, there was a shot in the air and Roy Coffee's unmistakable bellow. "What in tarnation is going on here?" Looking at the tangle of five bodies in the street and three others moaning and groaning off to the side, Roy had to ask. "Now, lemme see, who started this?"

The miners all immediately blamed Adam for throwing the first punch.

"So you boys had nothing to do with the two of them taking on the six of you? I do find that hard to believe. Well, Adam what do you got to say for yourself?"

"They insulted my wife, my son, and my brother as well as me. I couldn't let it stand."

"Well, now all of ya is coming over to my office. There won't be damages to pay seeing as how you was smart enough to do your brawling in the street, but there's fines a plenty for ya to pay."

"Sheriff, you know the mines are shut down. We can't pay no fines."

"Well, ya shoulda thought about that before you started this here trouble. Nobody got serious hurt, so I'll let it go at one night in jail or twenty dollars each. Anybody got any more complaints? Good then all of ya head for my office. And Adam Cartwright, I've a mind to tell you to stay out of town for two weeks until this here bunch calms down. Now you're a gonna pay that fine and then head out of town, and I don't want to see you around here for fourteen days. Is that clear?"

"Ah, Roy, there is one little problem with that. We're supposed to ask the minister to come to the house Saturday to marry Pa and Ma again. Do you suppose you could let me do that before I leave?"

"Well, you just better do that. You wouldn't want to be in any more trouble with your father than you're a gonna be when he sees the two of you. Now you give em my best wishes, and I'll be sure to offer my congratulations on Sunday. Oh, you can come to church as long as you leave town right after."

As Jake and Adam collected their horses from in front of the general store, Hoss walked out sucking on a peppermint stick. When he saw his brothers, he stopped in his tracks and took the peppermint stick from his mouth.

"So, what you two been up to? Adam, I done told ya if ya was gonna fight in town, you were supposed to let me know. I hate missing a right good tangle. Ain't had one in quite a while."

"Some miners insulted Rose, Keilani, me, and Adam. We had to let them know we wouldn't stand for that."

"Fine by me, but Pa is another matter entirely. I think I'll be delivering these things over to your house, Adam while you go tell Pa the good news."

"You can't get out of it that easily, Hoss. You're going to need some help getting some of that stuff up to the second floor."

"Dagnabit, I forgot about that dang staircase you got in your house. Why'd ya hafta put a second floor in anyway?"

"Rose likes the view. I had a nice one story design but she wanted a view so I added the second story on one side. I'm going to put a crow's nest up on top of it too."

"Why would you do that? She like crows or something?"

"No, Hoss, a crow's nest is the lookout basket up on ship's mast. When you put one on a house, it looks a little different, but the concept is the same. You can see for miles and miles."

"Well, I gotta see that when you're done. Can anybody go up there and look around?"

"The entrance will be just outside our bedroom so yes and no. As long as you ask, and no one is sleeping, yes."

The three brothers stopped at the minister's house to invite him to perform the wedding on Saturday. Then three brothers went to Adam's house and unloaded everything that belonged there. With a little finish work and organizing, it would be ready to move in. Adam thought the following week would likely be when they would move. Rose was already bringing Keilani over here every day to get used to the place so he wouldn't be frightened by another move. He had quite a few already in his life, and one of the things holding Adam on the Ponderosa was the desire to give his son a stable home for his childhood. Now he had another child on the way and was no longer thinking of traveling the world. He had enough of a world to satisfy him right there on the Ponderosa not that he regretted all of the places he had seen. Hoss and Jake took a look at Adam's plans for the crow's nest and where the ladder to it would be.

"Well, brothers, we delayed enough I think. Any more and Pa, Ma, and Rose are gonna start getting worried. Time for you to face the music, or in this case, the thunder."

Once they got to the main house and Ben got a look at Adam and Jake, there indeed was some thunder. Adam had that long suffering look he adopted now whenever his father tried to lecture him on his behavior, so Ben turned to Jake hoping to have an impact on him.

"You can't fight every ignorant, bigoted fool in town!"

"We can try."

Hoss was thinking there were two of them now and could only say one thing. "Oh, lordy."

Ivy and Joe almost started laughing but a fierce scowl from Ben stopped them in seconds. Rose walked outside with Keilani during the middle of it, and the look on her face did not portend a good result for Adam. He walked inside with her and up the stairs to put Keilani in his bed for a nap. Then she turned to him, and mostly repeated what he had heard from his father. He said he was sorry.

"But you're not really sorry, are you? The last time something like this happened, they came after you, and you still limp as a result."

"They came out to rustle cattle. That I ended up there was a coincidence."

With a loud sound of disgust, Rose left and went downstairs to get back to the sewing she had left when Keilani was fussing earlier. Things were very cool between Adam and Rose for the rest of the day. Everyone noticed at dinner that she was polite to her husband but there were none of those special looks, no touching, and certainly no teasing or praise. They expected him to have a lonely night. That was what Rose intended because she was very angry not just at Adam for fighting in the streets of town but also the ignorant people that they had to deal with all the time. She didn't want to discuss it because she knew Adam would use her own arguments to justify what he had done, and she wasn't going to play into that strategy.

After Rose and Adam got Keilani into bed that night, they went to their bedroom in silence. There were no words spoken at all. When Rose climbed into bed, she stayed well to her side not touching Adam at all. Normally they spooned, and she had a difficult time trying to go to sleep without his warmth pressed up against her back. She felt no movement from Adam's side of the bed but his breathing wasn't the slow measured breathing she heard when he was sleeping. She felt his hand on her back then, and it was electric the way the warmth penetrated her body.

"Rose, I am sorry for upsetting you. I knew you would be angry, and I fought anyway."

Adam kept his hand on her back and gently massaged Rose. Finally she rolled over on her back, and Adam's hand rested on her abdomen.

"Why do men have to be that way? Why can't you walk away from something like that? There have been women who have talked rudely to me, and I ignore them but make sure they don't get invited to any parties out here. I don't want to have any contact with them, and I certainly don't want to have them enjoying themselves at our family's expense. But I don't hit them and fight in the streets."

"I'm not sure I can explain it that well, but if I had walked away, they would have said more and more. They would have escalated the situation until I was forced to take a stand. They won't like it that I fought with them, but after a night in jail and getting blasted by their wives, they're unlikely to try it again. It's just the way it is especially with men who are out of work and drinking."

"I'm sorry I was so cold to you. I was mad." Even in the darkness, Rose knew Adam would be smiling. She felt his hand begin to caress her abdomen and she lay quietly letting him soothe her. He knew how to do it so well. He ran his hands up and down her arms, over her shoulders, and then up and down her legs. By the time he got to her legs, she wasn't relaxed any more, and he knew that tool. He lay his long body along hers and began kissing her as his hands started to caress her more intimately. Soon they had made up entirely and well satisfied with the makeup loving. Adam had been so sweet and considerate that Rose couldn't help but respond. By the time they finished, she had nothing left to say and snuggled into him and closed her eyes. Adam stroked her hair and her back and that was the last thing she remembered until the next morning.

The next morning, Ben was also over his anger. He felt for his son who had to endure all the inhumanity of racism and the knowledge that his children would probably face even more painful times. Adam had to suffer knowing his children would suffer so and he could do nothing to stop it. At least for two weeks there would be no incidents because Roy had banished him from town to let tempers cool.

By Saturday, all the tensions were forgotten as the men decorated the house, and Rose and Ivy presented Inger with new curtains and matching linens for Ben's bedroom that would now be theirs. The sons moved all of Inger's things to the upstairs bedroom. It was only a formality recognizing the relationship between their mother and father but yet felt so significant when they did it. Inger wore a new dress she had purchased just for this occasion, and all the men dressed in their Sunday suits. Ben had a dark grey suit with a satin vest underneath. The ladies dressed up as well. Keilani was dressed in his best clothing and spent most of the time on Adam's arm watching all the activities. The wedding dinner was the best that Hop Sing could cook, and Mabel and Hannibal had collaborated on a large and beautiful wedding cake. Hoss ate three pieces and wondered if it would be all right to have more cake for breakfast.

On Sunday morning, everyone dressed up again and headed to church services. The Cartwrights took up two full rows now. After church, Joe and Jake each found a lady who thought a ride to the lake would be fun once the men promised they would bring a picnic lunch from Hop Sing's kitchen and pick them up in the early afternoon. Ben and Inger stood together watching their family gather to return home with all of them laughing and talking together.

"Darling, was this the dream you had all those years ago of how our life could be?"

"Ben, this is better than any dream I had. This is heaven on earth."


End file.
